


Diversions and Distractions (Study Session)

by Asteroth



Series: Diversions and Distractions (The Wayhaught Roleplays) [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Waverly Earp, head cheerleader and most popular girl in school, suddenly approaches Nicole Haught, known to be gay in a less than accepting town, to study. That couldn't go wrong, right?Or: You can probably already guess how this goes.





	Diversions and Distractions (Study Session)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the A/N at the end.
> 
> Oh, and I have mixed feelings about how well I handled this. Nicole may be a bit flat. I do like a few parts, but sadly, I think this was my weakest effort.

The bell had just rang at Purgatory High. Normally, head cheerleader and all around queen bee Waverly Earp would not be going home for a good while yet. Between cheerleading practice, club meets, and just about every other after school activity possible, her schedule was packed. None of that was the case today, however. No, Waverly had carefully cleared her schedule due to some unpleasant, but ultimately, important, business.

You see, Waverly was failing one of her social studies classes. Failure was clearly unacceptable, among other things she would lose her spot on the squad. She needed study, and a plan. And her current plan was to study with someone far better at the class than herself.

As far as she saw it, that left only one clear choice: Nicole Haught.

Although her friends had urged her to pick just about any other straight-A nerd, Waverly stood by her logic. Firstly, Nicole was top of the class. Second, and the reason her friends were so against the idea, she was certain she could use Nicole’s not-in-the-least-subtle crush on her to her advantage. Many of the other nerds might either refuse, or actually expect something out of it. Still, her friends persisted that spending too much time around the queer couldn’t possibly be a good idea. She had just scoffed it off. Sure, it was something she mocked and bullied people for all the time, but Nicole was still another girl like her. Just what was she going to do, try to make a move on **her**? She knew Waverly was straight as an arrow (and way out of her league)

That left her where she was at: Waiting in the hall after school for the tall redhead to appear so she could make her offer.

Oh, and she may have been waiting in her cheerleader uniform. No reason not to grease the wheels.  
-

Nicole was relieved to hear the bell ring signaling the end of the school day. Her schedule was clear, she had no sports conditioning that day, so she could get out of there immediately. Which was always a relief. The middle-of-nowhere cesspit that was Purgatory obviously had a High-school population just as colorful as the adults. And just as… friendly.

Despite that, the day had gone fairly well, and she was eager to keep it that way.

“Nicole… Haught? Was it?”

“ _And there goes the day_.” She thought to herself, slowly turning around with a grimace.

Turning around revealed the source of the voice, though she already well knew who that was: Waverly Earp. Head cheerleader, social butterfly, most popular girl in school. And, obviously, all around mean spirited bully. She and her friend Chrissy ensured that no one forgot Nicole was gay, or left her alone for it.

Of course, all of the other girls in school refusing to change in the locker rooms with her had perks, but that didn’t change the spirit of it.

If she was talking to Nicole, then that could only mean very bad things. Another rumor to spread, a plot to prank or embarrass her. No Nicole had learned long ago to escape as quickly and quietly as possible.

It didn’t have anything to do with the fact Waverly was also incredibly beautiful, and looked absolutely adorable when she smiled, and seemed like the sweetest thing on God’s green earth when she wasn’t spreading rumors that you tried to cop a feel on the other softball girls (about maybe a third of which were just as gay anyway. Just way better at hiding it).

No. Nicole absolutely **_did not_ **have any sort of crush on that tiny ball of humanoid evil.

“Uh, yeah sorry. I’ve got to get home.” Nicole tried to blurt out an excuse, though she couldn’t think of one, really. So she just excused herself and hoped the girl wouldn’t ask instead and headed for the door.

“Wait!” The girl interrupted. “I have an offer for you.”

“ _Yeah, right. No thank you.”_ Nicole was very certain no offer from her would end well.

She continued to push for the door, but the shorter girl quickly stepped in front of her and held her back with a single finger on her chest. Of course Nicole **could** have kept moving. However, she was shocked enough to stand stock still. Among other things, seeing Waverly Earp in her full cheerleading uniform standing right in front of her was… a problem. Nicole was, as always, in an extremely simple ensemble of plain tee and jeans. Sometimes she did a button down. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail, she wore virtually no makeup, and she wore glasses (though she did have contact for use during sports, she didn’t like to wear them for long periods). In other words; she felt stunningly drab compared to the beautiful girl in front of her.

“That’s better.” The shorter girl looked very pleased with herself. “Now, I hear you’re at the top of Mrs. Seymour’s class. Correct?”

Nicole didn’t really understand why this would come up, but didn’t see the harm in answering. “Yes. I am.” She kept it simple.

“Well, I might, perhaps, be falling behind in that particular class due to my extensive obligations, both during and after school, elsewhere.” The brunette explained.

“You’d better get studying then, tests are coming up.” Nicole basically cut her off and made one last attempt to escape.

She didn’t get far though, before Waverly once again stepped in front of her to block her path. She seemed to very pointedly step one leg out, riding up her already sinfully short cheerleading skirt. exposing her leg up to her hip, and leaving her in a rather striking pose that Nicole caught herself staring at.

“Chrissy was right, you really are a useless lesbian.” She was almost sure she heard the girl mumble before she got a hold of herself.

“What did you just say?” She demanded.

“Nothing.” She innocently offered, then continued her explanation. “Anyway, as I was saying. I need to pass that class. I believe you can assist me. You help me study for the upcoming exam, and I can, say, swing you an invite to Champ’s party this weekend.”

Nicole was still distracted by the way Waverly was standing in that uniform. Distracted enough, in fact, for her to not consider that the younger girl was quite obviously doing it on purpose.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Nicole fumbled out while trying, and miserably failing, to not be too obviously affected.

“ _Wait, what the hell did I just say?!”_

“Perfect!” Waverly made sure to cut in before the redhead could try to take it back. “I’ll see you at your place, say, around 7:00 tomorrow.”

“I- Ah…” Nicole tried to say something, to take it back. Waverly strutted away as quickly as possible though, and Nicole couldn’t build up the courage to call her back and insist.

-

“That was SO easy” Waverly chuckles to herself as she made her way out. _“Just put on a skirt, show a little leg, and that dyke was drooling over me. Somehow, wrapping her around my finger was even easier than I thought.”_

-

The next day arrived far sooner than Nicole Haught would have hoped. During the entire school day, Waverly and her clique left her alone, neither revealing any sign of their plans, nor bothering her.

Nicole had hoped that maybe the previous days’ whole encounter was just something to laugh with her friends over, and that she wouldn’t actually show up.

It didn’t work out that way.

At 7:00 PM sharp, Waverly Earp showed up at her door. Once again, wearing her cheerleading outfit. A fact that Nicole probably should have thought odd. That, however, would have required thinking about something **other** than Waverly in that skirt. Something she was in no condition to do.

“Well, are you going to invite me in?” Nicole hadn’t even realized she was staring until the shorter girl snapped her out of it. She was standing in the doorway impatiently, eyeing the redhead with an unreadable expression.

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Please come in.” Nicole clumsily invited her in.

Waverly sauntered straight past her into the house.

“So where are we doing this? Your bedroom? I assume your parents are out.”

“Yeah. Bedroom’s good.” Nicole nodded. “And yes. The parents are out. We won’t be interrupted.”

She stood there a moment, automatically expecting Waverly to take the lead and slightly confused when she didn’t, until she realized that obviously the girl had no idea where her bedroom was.

“Ah, this way.” She shuffled of towards her room, lowering her head in embarrassment. The brunette followed.

Once they arrived, Waverly immediately set up on the bed, pulling out her textbooks and leaving space for Nicole beside her, who reluctantly followed suit.

They wasted no time getting to work. Nicole was surprised by how normal Waverly treated the whole thing. She gave virtually no snide commentary, actually paid attention, and put effort into the whole thing. Nicole had still pretty much assumed that this was a plan by the evil little cheerleader to embarrass her. Maybe film her and try to make it look like she was making a move on Waverly. Maybe just pull a prank on her. But definitely not that her excuse was real. She wasn’t exactly ready to fully let her guard down yet, but she was beginning to dare to hope this whole thing would end without disaster.

After awhile, their work seemed to be winding down. It was getting fairly late.

“We’ve covered a lot of ground.” Nicole started. “You think you should be heading home?” She tried to gently end things before anything bad happened.

Nicole didn’t notice the wicked smirk that crossed Waverly’s face, no wonder, considering how much she had been avoiding eye contact the whole evening. It might have tipped her off to the fact that Waverly had decided on exactly the sort of plan she was afraid of, though.

“Trying to get rid of me so soon?” Waverly cooed with an exaggerated pout.

That voice immediately set off alarm bells in Nicole’s head. While she scrambled to think of ways to escape, Waverly made her move.

They were still lying beside each other on the bed. The shorter girl flipped Nicole onto her back before she could react, and crawled over her.

“I’ve seen how you look at me. You are not very subtle Nicky. So surely you don’t want to get rid of me just yet, do you?”

The smaller girl was straddling her while she said these things. Obviously, Nicole could throw her off at any time, but the thought didn’t cross her mind. Besides the fact that at this point, doing so would likely only cause more trouble.

Really, the redhead wasn’t thinking much coherent at all. With the girl of her dreams (and maybe nightmares) literally crawling on top of her, her breath dancing across her cheeks as she spoke, very little was passing through her mind at all. And none of it could be spoken out loud.

“I should thank you for helping me out, shouldn’t I? Not do something really awful like snap a few pictures and tell my friends that they were right to warn me not to trust you. That would be awful, wouldn’t it? Then again,” She made a dramatic motion of thoughtfully tapping her chin. “I can’t rightly let people spread rumors about me for visiting you, can I? Better safe than sorry you know.”

“No!” Nicole whimpered. She was having a very hard time focusing, or thinking rationally. Not primarily because of the threats the brunette was making, but the fact she was grinding herself slightly against Nicole’s waist. Maybe it was to further taunt her, maybe it was subconscious. In any case though, Nicole could feel it making a very bad situation worse.

“What’s this?” Waverly clearly felt it, she was now sitting on something long, hard, and unexpected. She slid down so she could get a look at it. Her face passed through several expressions as she took in the revelation. Nicole was absolutely mortified when the smaller girl unbuttoned her pants and pulled down her boxers to confirm the discovery. She just managed to pull herself together enough to start protesting again when Waverly held up a finger to shush her.

“Oh my.” The brunette wore a smug expression of utmost victory. “So our out of the closet queer still has a few secrets to keep.” She looked appreciatively at the half hard member in her hands. It was far larger, even when not at full size, than any she had seen before.

“W-what are you doing?” Nicole finally stuttered out the question on her mind.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Waverly scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Your bigger than anyone I’ve been with. **Especially** Champ.” She leaned down and licked the tip of the cock in her hands, before lifting her head back up. “Oh, yeah. And on that topic, you can forget the party. I’m paying you back a different way.”

She eagerly dove down and took the first five inches into her mouth. Nicole but her lip, desperately trying to hold in a moan. Waverly was very, **very** good at this. The cheerleader was bobbing her head, taking more with each stroke, and aggressively working her tongue on each backstroke. Nicole was still far too nervous to risk touching her hair, so clutches at the pillows above her head to keep her hands busy while she desperately fought not to cum. Waverly pulled back her head, but continued to jack the redhead with her hands.

“You know, I think you would be a **lot** more popular if the ladies knew you were carrying this around.” She offered with a wink.

“I, ah, don’t think that’s how it would work.” Nicole managed to get out between gasps.

“Your loss.” Waverly shrugged and got back to work.

For the next minute or two, she lavished attention on Nicole’s rod with her lips, her tongue, and her hands. The redhead fought desperately to hold back. Far too afraid to accidentally cum in the cheerleader’s mouth. Waverly again pulled back, this time with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

“Well? Are you ever going to finish? Because I’m putting this in me, but I don’t have all night.” She took it back in her mouth, and began sucking very aggressively.

Nicole was still confused and nervous about this whole (very abrupt) thing. The most utterly perfect girl she had ever seen, and totally out of her league, was right now sucking her cock? This all seemed like a very impossible dream sequence. Still, she wasn’t going to turn down the offer, or anger the girl, if for no other reason than it would be far too embarrassing to do so.

“I-, ah, o-okay.” She barely managed to blurt out. Although, this time she had a rather legitimate reason for being so unfocused with what was happening down below.

It hardly took her a few more seconds to release. The brunette tightly sealed her lips around the tip. Nicole could feel her circling her tongue around the tip, experimenting with and tasting her cum as it came out.

“You’re the best tasting too.” She licked her lips.

She then she her panties and pulled up her top, revealing her small but well formed chest, however, otherwise did not strip out of her uniform. Seeing that the redhead was too dazed to follow her actions, she reached up and pulled her top off too.

“Try to keep up, Red.”

She gripped Nicole’s cock and lined it up with her own center. Then, she proceeded to lower herself down into it slowly, adjusting to its prodigious size.

“Oh god…” Nicole whimpered as she was sheathed in the smaller girl’s velvety tightness.

After a few moments of just slowly grinding while she got a feel for it, Waverly quickly picked up speed. She got annoyed once again though, once she noticed that she was happily riding a Nicole who still looked like a deer in headlights.

“Come on.” She swatted her arm. “You may be a loser at school, but I am not fucking a loser in bed. Now get moving.”

Nicole tried to obey immediately. She didn’t quite know what to do at first. She grabbed Waverly’s hips and tried to move in time with the girl. It didn’t take long for her to get into it and for her movements to become as graceful and powerful as the should have been, considering her physical prowess. She began to feel confident enough to lose herself in the moment. Nicole grabbed hold of Waverly and flipped them over so that she was now on top and began thrusting into her with increasing force.

“Fuck yes! That’s it. Fuck me hard enough that I forget the assholes I’ve been with. That is, if you can.” The cheerleader taunted her into action.

Her words worked. Nicole was driven with a fury to bring Waverly to climax. Despite her passion, she seemed to notice and respond to every subtle cue from her lover and acted on them.

Waverly screamed out and her whole body shook as she came. Nicole continued to move, carrying her through her orgasm, until she soon came herself. She filled her lover with a warm flood as they both stopped moving, just heavily breathing and clutching each other.

-

“I love you.” Nicole mumbles out into Waverly’s neck.

“Is that love confession in character?” The smaller girl tiredly grinned.

“Whichever. I just really love you.”

They both laid there for a few seconds longer before Waverly spoke up again.

“Do you think you would have fallen for me in high school?”

Nicole took a few moments to respond.

“Honest answer? Probably not. I mean, I definitely think I could have had a crush on you. But with you on and off dating complete losers like Champ, who you were obviously **way** too good for, it would have been pretty obvious you were one of those girls trying to compensate and prove to yourself you’re straight. And, in high school, those kind are by far the most likely to overreact and try to ruin your life to make sure everyone else knows it too.”

“Yeah. I could see myself doing that. I wanted to be popular just to prove to myself my last name didn’t have to define me. I would have probably wanted you something awful, freaked out over it, and totally panicked.” She admitted.

“So… Exactly what you did anyway.” Nicole teased.

“Yeah, but in real high school, that wouldn’t have ended in having steamy hot sex. Unfortunately.”

The two fell silent again. Eventually, Waverly moved out from under her girlfriend, and they spooned under the covers.

“So, you got anything for next week?” Nicole mumbled with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> That last question was directed at all of you! 
> 
> Yes, please give your Wayhaught role play suggestions in the comments. I will write my favorite. You want to see something fluffier? Have a cute idea you want to see written? Offer it down below (which is where we most certainly all belong).


End file.
